


Down With The Sickness

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [77]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Big Brother! Anti, Illness, everyone gets sick at the same time because plot I guess, protective anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I'm feeling sick (this is something that hit me within the last couple hours) and I was wondering if I could request something with most of the septics getting sick, and Anti taking care of them/Robbie hovering and trying to mother hen because neither of them can catch anything? No pairings, just big brother Anti ftw. ”-Rachaelmhill





	Down With The Sickness

Anti had come home for the weekend to find the Septic house in some state of disrepair.

It had a tendency to get a little messy sometimes, sure, it wasn’t like anyone ever stuck to a cleaning schedule. But this was a bit much. There were plates and bowls and tissues everywhere, and it was deathly quiet other than a horrible coughing coming upstairs, something so strained in its sound that it could only come from Jameson.

Anti had decided to use the front door for once and he was glad for it - it meant he could sneak upstairs and figure out what the hell was going on.

“Jamie? Why do ye sound like ye dying?”

Jameson shot up from the bed, covering his chest with a blanket, although it was clear he had been scratching. He was red all over, and he made another awful noise that tried to be a sneeze. He began moving his hands, and Anti followed along.

“Oh. No, I’m not Schneep. I came to say hey to everyone but the place seems dead.”

Jameson nodded, a little sadly, and continued to speak silently.

“Wait, Schneep is sick too? And he’s still up and about?! Well that won’t fuckin’ do now, will it? Ah ah, don’t you move, old timer. I’m bringin’ ye tea and soup. ALL of ye.”

Anti walked out of the room, glad he came at the time he did. Heading into the kitchen, he found Robbie pottering around. The zombie turned around and his face lit up, or at least it melted as much as a zombies face ever could.

“Ant! Miss youuu!”

“Ah, I missed ye too Robbie!”

Anti scooped up Robbie in his arms and ruffled his hair, immediately noticing that the zombie was no more impaired or ill-looking than he ever usually was.

“Wait, ye’re not sick, buddy?”

Robbie shook his head. Anti assumes it was probably due to his strange make up.

“Well then, I reckon you could help me out with a little mission. Follow me, bro!”

And Robbie did indeed follow Anti, all the way to Schneep office, where he found the doctor wearing a face mask and pressing a stethoscope against Chases chest, listening carefully.

“Same diagnosis as everyone else. Lots of rest, I’ll be checking up on you in a few hours. And no alcohol while you’re sick please, Chase. It’ll only exasperate the issue.”

Chase looked solemn at the idea, but Anti butted in before the father could process it too much.

“Doc! You’re sick too! You get to fuckin’ bed!”

Schneeplestein shot around with a look of worry on his face - the typical response to a wild Anti siting in the house, really.

“Anti, as lovely as it is to see you, you must let me with continue with my - ach!”

At that moment, Schneep had to turn away from Chase and Anti to cough up a lung. He instinctively put his hand over his mouth, even though the mask was clearly there so he wouldn’t infect other patients even further.

Anti crossed his arms and signalled to the zombie.

“Robbie, go put the Nazi in bed and make sure he stays there.”

Robbie made some sort of sloppy salute before taking Schneep by the shoulders and forcefully carting him off to the bedroom. Schneep wasn’t about to fight back, since he’d just face Antis wrath if he did.

Chase looked reasonably nonplussed with the happenings.

“Uh, nice to see ye, dude!”

Anti decided to just give him a big hug.

“Nice to see ye too, bro. So, what’s the run down?”

“Well, everyone’s got it except Robbie. And Jackie doesn’t have it as bad because of his immune system or somethin’? But he’s still bein’ a baby about it, no surprises. Marvin’s in Jackie’s room, they’re watchin’ a movie, and last I saw Jamie was itchin’ like crazy.”

Anti nodded thoughtfully, standing back when Chase had to sneeze. The glitch handed him a tissue.

“Alright. I’m gonna go make a cunt load of soup and, like, three pots of tea, and you go lie down.”

“Are ye sure ye don’t want -“

“Ye help me and ye’ll get the same fate as the Nazi.”

Chase threw up his hands in submission.

“Okay, okay, I’ll relax!”

-

A few hours later and everyone was in bed. Marvin had coughed up a fur ball, something Anti wasn’t aware he could do, and he purred when he was given his tea. Jackie was whining but ate his soup just fine, and Schneep mumbled a tired thank you before falling back asleep. Anti pushed down the smile that tried to creep up on his face at seeing the damn doctor actually get some goddamn rest for once.

Finally, Anti sat back down on the couch with Robbie with some raw meat for the both of them, and they spoke about whatever the hell Robbie wanted to talk about. He liked monster movies with sympathetic villains, Fortnight and obscure ice cream flavours. He often just liked talking because it made him feel accomplished that he could communicate. He switched between sign language and speaking fairly fluently and Anti smiled like a proud big brother at all the progress he was making.

At some point in the evening, Schneeplestein shambles out of his room and came to say hello.

“You better be magically cured or just takin’ a piss, or we’re gonna have some issues.”

“No no, it’s alright Anti. I’m getting some paperwork from my office that I plan on finishing while lying in bed with another cup of tea. I think I... needed a good nap. Thank you.”

Anti tried his best not to look smug.

“Though I would appreciate it if Robbie didn’t sit on me next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
